No Way Out
by Marzena
Summary: Eine Lex-PreTribe-Geschichte
1. Chapter 1

_Ich wollte mich hier einmal an einem Lex-PreTribe versuchen, und an einer Geschichte, die keine meiner eigenen Charaktere mitbeinhaltet, sondern eben lediglich Charaktere aus der Tribewelt und ein paar für die Geschichte notwendige Nebenfiguren._

_Reviews, konstruktive Kritik, Hilfestellungen, Anmerkungen usw. sind immer willkommen und auch gewünscht._

_Und natürlich gehört mir weder The Tribe, noch sonst etwas, das damit zu tun hat. Dies hier ist lediglich eine Geschichte, die von mir zu dem Fandom geschrieben wurde. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, sondern tue das aus Spaß an der Freude._

Wenn er die Augen schloss, dann konnte er so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Den Krach ignorieren. Sich vorstellen, irgendwo ganz anders zu sein. Irgendwo, wo -

"Du dämliche Schl..."

Er öffnete die Augen wieder, seufzte, krallte die Finger in die Bettdecke, um sich daran zu hindern, wütend aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Er würde ihn nur wieder verdreschen und beschimpfen, wie immer, wenn er versuchte, sie zu beschützen. Und sie würde es ihm auch nicht danken. Sie würde mit fahrigen Handbewegungen nach einer Zigarette greifen, eine Flasche Bier neben sich stehen haben, und sie würde darüber jammern, wie ungerecht die Welt doch war und wie traurig es war, dass sie ihrem eigenen Sohn nicht helfen konnte. Dieses Szenario kannte er mittlerweile. Und es war nichts, was er so dringend wiederholen wollte.

Unten polterte es erneut. Vermutlich wieder ein Stuhl, der umgefallen war, als sein Vater sich betrunken und wütend einen Weg durch die Wohnung gebahnt hatte. Ein spitzer Schrei, ein panisches Flehen.

"Nein, nicht, bitte nicht ..."

Er hasste es, wie sie in solchen Momenten vor ihm im Staub kroch, nur um Stunden später wieder Entschuldigungen zu finden. Er hasste es, wie sie blaue Flecken am nächsten Morgen durch billiges Makeup zu vertuschen versuchte, und er hasste es, wie es ihn morgens begrüßte, betont fröhlich, und dabei nervös eine Zigarette nach der anderen rauchte. Oder manchmal erst gar nicht aufstand, sondern auf der Couch ihren Rausch ausschlief, während im Kühlschrank wieder einmal gähnende Leere herrschte.

Lex konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann es angefangen hatte. Er konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, da waren sie glücklich gewesen. Da hatte sein Dad noch einen Job gehabt, seine Mutter noch ein Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt. Da hatte es drei Mahlzeiten am Tag gegeben und Schleckereien zwischendurch. Da hatten sie in einem größeren Haus gewohnt und nicht in dieser alten Baracke, die so heruntergekommen war, dass kein Mensch sie mehr hatte haben wollen.

Aber dann hatte sein Dad irgendwann seinen Job verloren. Und hatte irgendwann angefangen zu trinken. Lex war noch zu klein gewesen, um zu verstehen, was passierte. Er wusste nur, dass Daddy auf einmal ständig laut wurde, öfters Zuhause war, viel trank. Und wenn Daddy viel getrunken hatte, ging man ihm besser aus dem Weg. Dann wurde er wütend, laut und aggressiv. Warf Möbel um, zerbrach Geschirr. Tat Mummy weh. Zunächst mit Worten, aber irgendwann auch mit Schlägen. Mummy versicherte Lex zwar ständig, dass alles in Ordnung war und alles gut werden würde, aber Lex glaubte nicht daran. Er hörte Mummy zu oft weinen, um noch daran zu glauben.

Seine Mutter hatte lange Zeit drei Jobs gehabt. War kaum noch Zuhause gewesen, hatte versucht, die Familie über Wasser zu halten. Dann war sie gefeuert worden. Hatte angeblich gestohlen. Danach war nichts mehr so gewesen wie früher.

Er lauschte auf den Lärm und das Geschrei von unten. Irgendetwas ging zu Bruch, laut und scheppernd. Vermutlich eine Bierflasche. Das würde seinen Vater noch viel wütender machen. Und da kam es auch schon. Lex lag still und hörte zu, wie sein Vater seine Mutter beschimpfte und sie verantwortlich für alles machte, was passiert war. Kaum zu glauben, dass die beiden einmal glücklich gewesen waren. Er konnte sich jedenfalls kaum noch daran erinnern.

Das Schluchzen seiner Mutter wurde lauter, und einen Moment lang war Lex versucht, tatsächlich aufzustehen, hinunterzugehen und ihr zu helfen. Dann würde sie ihn anflehen, seinem Vater nicht weh zu tun, und er würde sie dafür hassen, weil sie wollte, dass er den Mann losließ, der ihr so wehtat. Und er würde seinen Vater für das verachten, was aus ihm geworden war. Und dafür hassen, was er seiner Mutter angetan hatte. Und sein Vater würde seine Wut an ihm, Lex, auslassen, während seine Mutter anfangen würde zu weinen.

Zum Kotzen, das alles. Er hatte es so satt.

"Hör auf, hör auf, hör ..."

Widerwillig und zornig auf sich selbst setzte er sich schließlich doch im Bett auf, schlug die Bettdecke zurück.

Unten knallte eine Tür, dann kehrte Stille ein. Stille, die gelegentlich vom heftigen Schluchzen seiner Mutter durchbrochen wurde.

Großartig. Jetzt würde sich sein Vater im nächsten Pub weiter besaufen.

Er ging nicht nach unten, um seine Mutter zu trösten, wollte das Bild des Jammers nicht sehen, das sie abgeben würde, wollte nicht sehen, wie sie inmitten umgefallener Möbel und den Scherben der zerbrochenen Flasche saß und sich heulend eine Zigarette nach der anderen anzündete.

Mit einem Plumps ließ er sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Aber schlafen konnte er noch lange nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Lex die Augen öffnete, schien die Sonne bereits zu dem schmalen Fenster herein und ließ die verblichene alte Tapete noch viel schäbiger wirken, als sie es eigentlich war. Er seufzte, blieb noch einen Augenblick liegen, setzte sich dann jedoch im Bett auf. Es war Montag. Verdammt.

Lex mochte die Schule nicht, hatte sie noch nie gemocht. Er hatte schon in der Grundschule Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich einzugewöhnen und dem Unterricht zu folgen. Damals hatte man ihm eine Lese- und Rechtschreibschwäche bescheinigt und ihm versichert, dass er mit viel Üben, Lernen und Unterstützung von Zuhause trotzdem genauso weit kommen würde wie seine Klassenkameraden. Nun, er hatte keine Unterstützung von Zuhause bekommen. Sein Vater hatte ihn als dumm beschimpft und sich seinem Bier und dem Fernsehen zugewandt und seine Mutter hatte genug mit ihren drei Jobs zu tun und war ohnehin den ganzen Tag nicht Zuhause. Stattdessen hatten ihn diverse Klassenkameraden tagtäglich ausgelacht und ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

"Oooh, Lexy kann nicht lesen ... oooh, Lexy kann nicht schreiben ..."

Er ballte noch jetzt in Erinnerung daran die Fäuste, während er wahllos irgendwelche Klamotten aus seinem Kleiderschrank zerrte, dessen Tür auch seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr richtig zuging.

All das hatte dazu geführt, dass er angefangen hatte, die Schule zu schwänzen. Bis die Lehrerin und dann sogar die Polizei bei ihnen aufgetaucht war. Und bis ihm sein Vater noch mehr Prügel angedroht hatte, sollte wegen ihm noch einmal die Bullen ins Haus kommen.

Statt sich weiter auszulachen, hatte er gelernt, sich zu wehren. Spottende Mitschüler gegen die Wand zu stoßen, die Treppe hinter zu schubsen, zu verprügeln. Solange, bis niemand mehr wagte, ihn auszulachen. Und solange, bis er nicht mehr wagte, sich aktiv am Unterricht zu beteiligen. Nicht, dass er das zuvor viel getan hatte. Aber danach hatte er auch auf die direkten Fragen der Lehrer nicht mehr reagiert. Schließlich war die Klassenlehrerin erneut zu ihm nach Hause gekommen, hatte in dem nach Zigarettenrauch stinkenden Wohnzimmer gesessen und etwas von Sonderschule geredet.

"Mein Sohn auf einer Deppenschule?"

Das hatte die nächsten Schläge, das nächste Gebrüll, hervorgerufen. Aber an der Entscheidung der Schule hatte das auch nichts geändert. Immerhin. Keine lästige Schuluniform, keine unzähligen Schulregeln mehr. Auf der neuen Schule war sovieles anders. Und es gab soviele hoffnungslosen Fälle, dass Lex gar nicht mehr weiter auffiel.

Er polterte aus seinem Zimmer hinüber in das kleine Bad und dann schließlich die knarrende alte Treppe hinunter. Sein Vater war nirgendwo zu sehen, schlief vermutlich seinen Rausch aus. Seine Mutter saß am Küchentisch, malte Kringel mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Tischplatte, hatte eine randvolle Tasse mit schwarzem Kaffee vor sich stehen und daneben einen Aschenbecher voller Kippen.

"Lex."

"Morgen, Mum."

Sie verhielten sich, als wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Als läge kein umgefallener Stuhl auf dem Küchenfußboden, als wäre der Kühlschrank nicht leer, als röche es in dem Raum nicht nach Zigarettenrauch und Alkohol.

"Du bist früh dran für die Schule heute, Lex."

Lieber früher in der Schule als noch hier zu sein, wenn sein Vater aufwachte und nach Zigaretten, Kaffee und mehr Alkohol gelüstete. Aber er sprach es nicht aus, sondern zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. Schulterzucken war immer eine gute Antwort. Seine Mutter zumindest fragte dann nie weiter nach.

Sie war einmal eine hübsche junge Frau gewesen. Schlank, mit langen Beinen, schmalen Hüften, großen dunklen Augen, langen, wallenden dunklen Locken und einem hübschen Gesicht mit niedlichen Grübchen rechts und links, wenn sie lächelte. Er hatte eine vage Erinnerung daran, dass sie früher viel gelächelt hatte. Heute wirkte sie verhärmt, ihre Bewegungen waren fahrig, und sie lächelte kaum noch. Die Haare hingen ihr matt und strähnig ins Gesicht, und sie roch nach Bier und billigen Zigaretten.

Lex machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Kühlschrank zu öffnen. Er hatte Hunger, aber er wusste auch, dass er hier nichts finden würde. In seiner Hosentasche konnte er ein paar Münzen fühlen. Gut. Es war noch Zeit genug, zum Supermarkt um die Ecke zu gehen und sich ein Frühstück zu besorgen.

"Ich bin weg, Mum."

Sie nickte, zog weiter ihre Kreise auf der Tischplatte mit ihrem Finger und seufzte tief. Früher hatte er manchmal das Bedürfnis verspürt, sie zu schütteln,und aus ihrer Trance zu reißen. Heute machte er sich nicht mal mehr die Mühe darüber nachzudenken, was alles hätte anders sein können. Es würde sich ja doch nichts ändern. Sie würde höchstens anfangen zu heulen. Er konnte heulende Frauen nicht ausstehen. Sie war schwach, und er hasste sie dafür. Und er hasste sich dafür, weil er genausowenig wie sie etwas tat - tun konnte - um die ganze beschissene Situation zu ändern.

"Lex ..."

Er wandte sich um, sah ihren traurigen Blick, las die Entschuldigung in ihren Augen. Schwach, so schwach. Sie bließ den Zigarettenrauch in seine Richtung, und er wollte nur noch raus hier.

"Ich muss los, Mum."

"Ja. Natürlich."

Wenn sie ihm jetzt viel Spaß in der Schule wünschte, würde er anfangen zu schreien. Aber sie sagte nichts mehr, wandte den Blick wieder dem Tisch zu, schwieg.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen verließ Lex das Haus.


	3. Chapter 3

In dem kleinen Supermarkt an der Ecke besorgte sich Lex ein schnelles Frühstück, für das er bezahlte, und Zigaretten, für die er nicht bezahlte. Ein beinahe allmorgendliches Ritual, bis auf dass die Zigaretten mit anderen Dingen variieren konnten.

"Hey, Lex!"

Sie warteten an der üblichen Straßenecke, Ryan und Glen, und Lex schlang die Reste seines Frühstücks herunter und trat zu ihnen.

"Hey. Was geht?"

Ryan zuckte die Schultern, und Glen ergriff wie üblich das Wort.

"Heut ist irgendwie kein Tag für Schule, meinste nicht auch?" ließ er verlauten und drehte die Zigarette in seinen Händen.

Es war nie ein Tag für Schule, und ganz sicher hatte es auch noch nie einen Tag gegeben, an dem jemand von ihnen einer solchen Aussage widersprochen hatte. Die letzten zwei, drei Wochen hatten sie es tatsächlich geschafft, regelmäßig zur Schule zu gehen. Zumindest für ihre Verhältnisse. Heute war dann wohl mal wieder ein Tag der Unregelmäßigkeiten.

"Alk?" fragte Lex daher nur zurück.

Grinsend schob Glen seine dunkle Lederjacke ein Stück zurück, um Lex einen Blick auf die Flasche zu gewähren, die er darunter verborgen hielt. Lex grinste zufrieden. Auf Glen war in dieser Beziehung immer Verlass. Und auf Glens Eltern auch, die sich beide recht wenig darum kümmern, was ihr Sohn eigentlich den ganzen Tag über trieb, mit wem er sich traf und wohin der Alkohol oder auch schon mal das Geld aus ihrem Haus verschwand.

"Perfekt."

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, Lex in der Mitte, flankiert von Glen und Ryan. Sie waren ein seltsames Gespann, die drei. Beide besuchten sie die 'Dummenschule', wie Lex' Vater damals so schön dazu gesagt hatte. Lex, weil es ihm mittlerweile egal geworden war, was aus ihm wurde und weil sich Zuhause auch niemand darum kümmerte. Glen, weil er einfach nur faul war und seine Eltern genauso vor sich hin lebten wie er. Ryan, weil er tatsächlich ein wenig langsam und begriffsstutzig war und er sich nach der Schule um seine jüngeren Geschwister kümmern musste, bis seine alleinerziehende Mutter irgendwann spät nachts von ihrer Arbeit zurückkam.

Glen war bullig, mit strähnigem, schmutzigblondem Haar, von Kopf bis Fuß in Leder gekleidet. Und Glen hörte sich gerne reden. Ryan war der Größte von ihnen, mit kahlrasiertem Kopf, weiten Armyhosen und meistens darum bemüht, es Glen oder Lex recht zu machen. Oder auch zwischen ihnen zu schlichten. Lex hatte nicht die coolsten Klamotten. Sein dunkles Haar war zu lang, seine Stiefel schon ziemlich abgetragen. Trotzdem war Lex so etwas wie der inoffizielle Boss ihrer kleinen 'Gang'. Er redete nicht pausenlos wie Glen. Doch was er sagte, das lief. Das war nicht immer so gewesen.

Es war Glen gewesen, der den offiziellen Bad Boy Titel an der neuen Schule innegehabt hatte. Glen, dem Jungs wie Ryan blind gefolgt waren. Glen, der Lex stets und ständig provoziert hatte. Und dafür die Fresse poliert bekommen hatte. Und das nicht nur einmal. Glen versuchte immer noch ständig, sich wichtig zu machen. Und wenn Ryan nicht dazwischen ging, bekam er immer noch gelegentlich die Fresse poliert. Doch wessen Wort jetzt galt, das war eindeutig Lex.

Ihr üblicher Treffpunkt war ein alter Spielplatz in ihrem Wohnviertel, auf dem längst keine Kinder mehr spielten. Das Gras gehörte mal wieder gemäht, die Büsche zurück gestutzt. Das Drehkarussell ließ sich nicht mehr drehen, an den Schaukelsitzen blätterte bereits die Farbe ab und die Rutsche wies rostige Stellen auf. Doch das hohe Gras und wuchernde Gestrüpp schützte vor zu vielen Blicken, und die Schaukelsitze reichten, wenn man sich einfach nur irgendwo zudröhnen wollte.

Glen ließ den Alkohol reihum gehen, Lex verteilte die Zigaretten. Ein paar Mädchen in ordentlich gebügelten Schuluniformen und mit brav zusammengebundenen Haaren gingen vorbei, und sie hatten ihren Spaß daran, ihnen hinterherzugrölen.

"Diese neue Tussenschule hinten in der Fairbright Road ist echt der Hammer", grinste Glen schließlich nach einem weiteren tiefen Schluck aus der Flasche. "Schaut euch mal die Schnecken an, die da jeden Morgen in den Bunker spazieren. Einfach nur der Hammer."

Oh ja, Lex waren die Mädchen aufgefallen, die auf diese Schule gingen. Und im Gegensatz zu Glen hatte er keine Illusionen darüber, bei einer davon zu landen. Das waren Töchter aus gutem Hause, und die suchten sich in der Regel Söhne aus gutem Hause und ließen sich nicht einfach auf der Straße anquatschen. Was ihn irgendwie wütend machte. Im Grunde waren die doch auch nichts Besseres. Dämliche Snobs.

"Eine davon ist irgendwie süß", bemerkte Ryan neben ihm plötzlich.

Das brachte Glen und Lex zum Lachen. _Süß_. Lex wären da zuallererst ganz andere Wörter eingefallen, bevor er auf so etwas Kitschiges wie _süß _gekommen wäre.

"Freundin, Ryan?" zog er ihn auf und verdrehte die Augen, als Ryan natürlich prompt auch noch rot wurde. So typisch Ryan.

"Ich hab sie nur gesehen!" verteidigte sich Ryan und kickte eine alte leere Zigarettenschachtel mit seiner Stiefelspitze unter den nächsten Busch. "Von Weitem!"

"Aah, von Weitem!"

Glen und Lex grölten. Glen sprang von seiner Schaukel, packte die fast leere Flasche zurück unter seine Jacke und blickte Ryan herausfordernd an.

"Na los, zeig uns die Braut mal her!"

Ryan wandte sich sichtlich, gab aber wie immer nach, als Lex und Glen ihn weiter bedrängten.

"Also vielleicht sehen wir sie", meinte er zögernd. "Ich sehe sie manchmal, wenn sie morgens zur Schule kommt."

"Und hast sie noch nicht angegraben?" Glen rollte mit den Augen.

Ryan schwieg, und Lex und Glen gaben einander feixend High Five.

"Dann holen wir das doch mal nach, was?"

Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht machten sich Lex und Glen auf den Weg, und Ryan folgte ihnen nur zögernd.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Gegend, durch die sie nun kamen, unterschied sich bald schon sehr deutlich von der, die sie eben hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die Grundstücke wurden größer und somit auch die Häuser, die Autos wurden größer, neuer und teurer, die Gärten gepflegter, die Einfahrten länger und die wenigen Leute, die ihnen am frühen Morgen entgegenkamen, warfen ihnen abschätzende und nicht eben freundliche Blicke zu.

Sie schockten eine alte Dame und ihren kläffenden Pudel mit obzönen Gesten und bogen schließlich in die Fairbright Road ab. Die neue Mädchenschule war nicht zu übersehen. Hohe Mauern umgaben ein mehrstöckiges, riesiges weißes Haus, und in dem gepflegten Innenhof, wo kein Unkraut zwischen den Bodenplatten herauswucherte und kein Kaugummipapier oder gar eine Zigarettenschachtel achtlos weggeworfen worden war, tummelten sich unzählige junge Mädchen in der strengen Schuluniform, die Haare ordentlich zusammengebunden, Bücher oder Taschen in den Händen.

"Oh man ..." Glen rieb sich die Hände. Dass er nicht auch noch zu sabbern begann war wohl alles. "Ich glaub, ich bin im Paradies!"

Lex verdrehte die Augen und stieß Ryan in die Seite. "Und? Wo ist die jetzt, deine _süße _Braut?"

"Sie ist nicht meine ..." Ryan brach rechtzeitig ab, als er die verächtlichen Blicke seiner Kumpels bemerkte, und blickte sich stattdessen suchend um.

"Selbst wenn sie nicht auftaucht, wen kümmert's", bemerkte Glen. "Schaut euch nur mal um! Tussen wohin das Auge reicht ..."

Da hatte er allerdings recht. Einige sahen recht nichtssagend aus, andere fielen durch deutlich weibliche Rundungen unter ihren Schuluniformen, lange Beine und blonde Haare auf. Manche blieben stehen und blickten neugierig oder gar herausfordernd zu den drei Jungs hinüber. Die meisten jedoch beachteten sie gar nicht.

"Da!" meldete sich Ryan plötzlich zu Wort.

Lex und Glen wandten sich beide in die Richtung um, in die Ryan unauffällig zu deuten versuchte. Ja, da war tatsächlich ein Mädchen, allein, ohne eine kichernde Freundin daneben. Auch sie trug die Schuluniform der Mädchenschule - weiße Bluse, Krawatte, knielanger Faltenrock, Blazer. In ihrer Hand trug sie eine schwarze Büchertasche.

Im ersten Augenblick war Lex enttäuscht. Das hier war die Puppe, auf die Ryan so abfuhr? Er musterte das Mädchen, das langsam näher kam, ohne dabei aufzublicken und sie zu bemerken. Sie war schlank und zierlich und hatte ein ganz hübsches Gesicht, aber er hatte Mädchen hier gesehen, die waren weitaus sexier. Aber das war wohl Ryans Typ Mädchen. Nicht das Bademodenmodel, das Lex sich ausgesucht hätte.

"Lasst uns doch mal Hallo sagen", grinste Glen.

"Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Ryan, dem es wohl offensichtlich lieber gewesen war, das Mädchen weiterhin von der Ferne aus anzuhimmeln.

"Stell dich nicht so an." Lex stieß ihn unsanft in die Rippen. "Vom hier stehen und starren kommst du nie in die Pötte, Ryan."

Ryan folgte ihnen nur zögernd und hielt sich im Hintergrund, als Lex und Glen direkt vor dem Mädchen zum Stehen kamen. Jetzt hob sie endlich den Kopf, und Lex revidierte seine Meinung ein wenig. Ok, sie war ganz hübsch. Was man vielleicht in einem scharfen Partyoutfit eher sehen konnte als in einer strengen Schuluniform und zusammengebundenen Haaren.

"Hey, Schätzchen."

Sie reagierte verunsichert auf Glens Ansprache und warf einen Blick zum Schulgebäude. Der Schulhof voller Mitschülerinnen und zwei Lehrerinnen, die dort Aufsicht führten, schien sie zu beruhigen.

"Verschwinde", sagte sie kurz angebunden und versuchte sich an Glen vorbeizudrängen. Glen vertrat ihr den Weg.

"Ach komm, Puppe, sei nicht so. Mein Kumpel hier wollte nur mal Hallo sagen!"

Ihr Blick wandte in Lex' Richtung, und er grinste sie an, zwinkerte ihr zu. Das schien sie zu irritieren. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.

"Mein Kumpel _Ryan_ hier", meldete sich Glen wieder zu Wort, diesmal leicht patzig, wie so oft, wenn Lex so spielend leicht etwas erreichte, was Glen nach zehn Sätzen immer noch nicht geschafft hatte.

"Hi, Ryan", sagte sie, ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen.

"Hi", kam es deutlich nervös aus dem Hintergrund von Ryan.

Glen drängte sich wieder in den Vordergrund. "Also, Kleine, was machst du heute so?" wollte er wissen.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue. "Das da", bemerkte sie spitz und deutete nach rechts, "ist eine Schule. Was glaubst du also, was ich heute tun werde?"

"Wir dachten, du gehst mit uns bisschen feiern", fuhr Glen fort und ignorierte ihren Tonfall, sofern er die Spitze darin überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. "Zur Schule kannste doch noch jeden Tag gehen."

"Ich kenn euch doch überhaupt nicht", wandte sie ein, jetzt wieder Glen zugewandt.

"Du kannst uns kennenlernen", meldete sich Ryan jetzt doch noch eifrig zu Wort. "Wir, äh, wir haben ... Kippen. Und Alk! Und ..."

"Schon mal geraucht?" ergriff Lex das Wort, bevor Ryan die ganze Aktion in den Sand setzen konnte.

"Ja, hab ich", gab sie zu, immer noch misstrauisch. "Hinter dem Schulhaus. Kam nur nicht so gut, als wir dabei erwischt wurden. Eine Woche suspendiert. Und Hausarrest."

Sie klang so stolz, dass Lex fast gelacht hatte. Wenn das alles war, womit sie aufwarten konnte ... Da legen er, Ryan und Glen ihr um Längen voraus.

Auffordernd hielt ihr Lex ein Päckchen Zigaretten hin. Sie warf einen nervösen Blick zur Schule hinüber, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht. Ich hab Unterricht."

"Schwänz die Schule", schlug ihr Glen ungerührt vor.

"Die Schule schwänzen?"

Für jemanden, der angeblich schon hinter dem Schulhaus geraucht hatte und dafür eine Woche suspendiert worden war, klang sie ganz schön entsetzt beim Gedanken, die Schule zu schwänzen.

"Traust du dich das etwa nicht?" Lex grinste sie an. "Oder traust du nur uns nicht?"

"Ich sollte weder das eine, noch das andere", gab sie kurz angebunden zurück.

"Aber?"

Etwas verriet Lex, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht nein sagen konnte. So wie sie zum Schulhaus hinüber blickte, wirkte sie nicht gerade, als wäre sie begeistert davon, heut zur Schule zu müssen.

"Test in Algebra", seufzte sie. "Und das konnte ich noch nie."

"Braucht sowieso kein Mensch", versicherte Lex prompt.

Sie zögerte sichtlich. "Aber nur heute", sagte sie dann. "Meine Eltern sind den ganzen Tag arbeiten. Ich sag meiner Mum heute Abend, dass ich Migräne hatte, damit sie die Schule anruft."

"Wegen einmal Schwänzen fliegst du bestimmt nicht gleich raus", fegte Glen den Einwand beiseite.

Sie blickte immer noch unsicher drein, und Lex legte den Arm um sie, hielt ihr das fast leere Zigarettenpäckchen hin.

"Bedien dich", forderte er sie auf und schob sie von der Schule weg in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Sie ging neben Lex her, und Glen und Ryan folgten ihnen.


	5. Chapter 5

Falls das Mädchen den plötzlichen Wechsel von gepflegten, großen Grundstücken zu kleinen, schäbigen Bungalows, verrosteten alten Autos und Schrott und Müll in den kleinen Einfahrten wahrnahm, so kommentierte sie es zumindest nicht. Sie stieß auch Lex' Arm nicht weg, der noch immer um ihre Schultern gelegt war, noch fing sie beim Rauchen an zu Husten. Lex musterte sie von der Seite. Vermutlich hatte sie wirklich nicht gelogen, als sie gesagt hatte, sie hätte schon mal hinter dem Schulhaus geraucht.

"Geht's noch viel weiter?" beschwerte sie sich schließlich. Offensichtlich war ihr nicht eben wohl dabei, sich allzuweit von der Schule zu entfernen.

"Nicht so ungeduldig", grinste Glen, der jetzt ganz ungeniert die Flasche wieder unter seiner Jacke hervorgeholt hatte.

"Wir sind gleich da", versicherte Ryan, der vergebens versuchte, auf gleicher Höhe mit Lex und dem Mädchen zu laufen.

"Wie heißt du eigentlich?" ließ sich Glen jetzt weiter vernehmen, während sie auf ihren üblichen Treffpunkt, den Spielplatz, zusteuerten.

"Alexandra."

Glen fing an zu lachen. "Ooooh, Lexy Nummer Zwei, was?" spottete er.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen, und Glen hieb Lex heftig auf die Schultern.

"Na mein Kumpel hier heißt Alexander", gab er als Erklärung an. "Und ..."

"_Lex_", zischte ihn Lex zornig an.

Sein Vater hieß Alexander. Und er war nicht sein Vater. Das war das Letzte, was er jemals sein wollte.

"Zandra", warf das Mädchen ein. "Alle nennen mich nur Zandra. Oder Zan."

"Zandra klingt toll."

Das war - natürlich - Ryan. Und er erreichte damit immerhin, dass sie ihn endlich einmal ansah. Und anlächelte. Ryan lächelte zurück.

"Danke. Ryan, richtig?"

Ryan nickte nur eifrig.

"Glen", mischte sich Gel wieder ungeduldig ein.

Sie erreichten im selben Augenblick den alten Spielplatz, und Glen ging ihnen voraus und nahm auf seiner üblichen Schaukel Platz. Lex und Ryan folgten seinem Beispiel. Es waren lediglich drei Schaukeln vorhanden. Zandra blieb daneben stehen und blies ihren Zigarettenrauch in ihre Richtung.

"Sitzplatz gefälligst?" Mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen klopfte Glen auf seine Oberschenkel. Ja, das hätte er wohl gern.

"Danke, aber nein danke. Ich kann auch stehen", gab Zandra schnippisch zurück. Glens übliche dumme Sprüche schienen sie nicht wirklich zu beeindrucken.

"Zandra", meldete sich Ryan zu Wort, und die Art, wie er ihren Namen sagte, ließ Lex die Augen verdrehen. Ryan mochte ein netter Kerl sein, aber leider auch so verdammt schmalzig bisweilen.

"Wenn du hinsitzen willst ... ich kann auch stehen ..."

Lex und Glen grölten vor Lachen. Ryan, der ewige Kavalier. Glen hatte recht, so würde Ryan nie in die Pötte kommen. Vermutlich nicht mal übers Händchenhalten hinaus.

Überraschenderweise lachte Zandra mit ihnen. Ryans Hundeblick schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken oder sich auch wirklich nicht dafür zu interessieren. Stattdessen sah sie Lex an. Er hob die Augenbrauen.

"Zan?"

Sie warf ihren Zigarettenstummel in den Sand, trat ihn mit ihrer Schuhspitze aus, ging dann hinüber zu Lex und blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

Er reichte die Flasche an Ryan weiter und ignorierte Ryans verletzten Gesichtsausdruck. So lief das Leben nun mal. Die netten Leute gingen leer aus. Lex war keiner von ihnen. Genau das schien ihn offensichtlich für Zandra interessant zu machen.

"Machs dir bequem, Babe", bot er ihr an.

Sie nahm die Herausforderung an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken; legte einen Arm um ihn, um besseren Halt zu finden. Er grinste. Aus der Nähe war sie richtig hübsch. Oder vielleicht kam das auch vom Alkohol. Wie auch immer, es gefiel ihm, dass sie auf seinem Schoß saß und nicht bei Glen oder Ryan.

Er forderte von Ryan die Flasche zurück, in der schon fast nichts mehr drin war. Es reizte ihn, einen tiefen Schluck zu nehmen. Es reizte ihn noch mehr, Zandra dabei zuzusehen.

"Auch?"

Auffordernd hielt er ihr die Flasche hin, und sie zögerte sichtlich. Er schlang seinerseits einen Arm um sie und hielt ihr die Flasche weiterhin entgegen.

"Na schön", gab sie nach, und Glen fing wieder an zu grölen.

Sie wischte mit der Handfläche über die Flaschenöffnung, was zur Folge hatte, dass Glen sie spitz fragte, ob sie ihr beim nächsten Mal ein Champagnerglas mitbringen sollten. Sie quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem Augenrollen.

Nach einem tiefen Schluck, der kaum noch etwas in der Flasche übrig gelassen hatte, setzte sie selbige wieder ab und verzog das Gesicht.

"Widerlich", kommentierte sie.

"Was darfs denn sein, Zandra?" spottete Glen schon wieder. "Also doch Champagner?"

"Halt die Klappe, Glen", mischte sich Ryan wieder ein.

Glen verzog wütend das Gesicht, und Lex fiel ihm ins Wort, eher er sich weiter mit Ryan anlegen konnte.

"Kannst du nicht noch mehr Zeug besorgen?" fuhr er ihn an. "Und irgendetwas Trinkbares, nicht wieder den Fusel, der nach Pisse schmeckt."

"Bis eben noch haste die Pisse ohne weiteres gesoffen, Mann!" maulte Glen zurück.

Lex verdrehte die Augen. "Besorgste jetzt was oder nicht?" fragte er ungeduldig. "Oder sollen wir hier den Rest vom Tag auf dem Trockenen sitzen?"

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen nahm er den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche und warf diese dann achtlos in das nächste Gebüsch.

"Von mir aus." Genervt erhob sich Glen von der Schaukel.

"Bring Kippen mit."

"Bin ich dein Laufbursche oder was?"

"Was ist dein Problem? Du kommst am Supermarkt vorbei!"

Glen rollte mit den Augen, trat einen Stein aus dem Weg und verabreichte der Schaukel einen Tritt. Er warf Lex einen nicht eben freundlichen Blick zu, aber er wandte sich letztendlich doch um.

"Na also, geht doch."

Jetzt war es Lex, der die Augen verdrehte, während Glen sich auf den Weg zum Tor und hinaus auf die Straße machte.

Lex, Ryan und Zandra blieben alleine zurück.

Zandra warf einen Blick auf die jetzt frei gewordene Schaukel, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, ihren Platz auf Lex' Schoß zu verlassen.

"So, Zandra ..."

Ryan strahlte, als wäre so eben die Sonne aufgegangen, und Lex widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, die leere Flasche wieder aus dem Gebüsch zu holen und ihm damit eins überzuziehen.

"So, Ryan", gab sie zurück und klang jetzt eher amüsiert und nicht so schnippisch wie zuvor bei Glen.

"So, Zan", mischte Lex sich ein, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückzugewinnen. "Nun lass mal was über dich hören."

Nicht, dass es ihn unbedingt interessiert hätte, was für ein tolles Leben in einem tollen Haus und in einer heilen Familie sie führte. Aber solange Zandra redete, hielt wenigstens Ryan die Klappe, und Lex musste nicht ständig Ryans Hundeblick ertragen.

Und, wie er wenig später feststellte, Zandra redete gern über sich selbst. Und das lange und ausgiebig.


	6. Chapter 6

Sie trafen sich mindestens einmal die Woche, und Zandra schien keine größeren Skrupel mehr zu haben, einfach die Schule zu schwänzen. Für gewöhnlich warteten sie an der Ecke zur Fairbright Road auf sie, was noch in einiger Entfernung zur Schule lag, und sie nahmen die Abkürzung durch einen Vorgarten, um schneller beim alten Spielplatz sein zu können. Glen besorgte den Alkohol, Lex und Ryan abwechselnd die Zigaretten.

Zandra überraschte sie irgendwann ebenfalls mit Zigaretten. Sie zuckte die Schultern, als sie die Blicke der drei Jungs bemerkte.

"Meine Mum ist furchtbar schusselig", erklärte sie. "Sie hat schon wieder geglaubt, sie hätte die Kippen auf der Arbeit liegenlassen und die Putzfrau hätte sie eingesteckt."

"Böse Putze", grinste Glen, nahm die Zigarettenschachtel an sich und zog eine Kippe heraus.

"Gut gemacht, Babe", grinste Lex seinerseits, legte wie selbstverständlich den Arm um Zandra und ließ sich von Ryan die Flasche reichen.

Zandra war Lex' Mädel geworden. Es war nie wirklich offiziell gesagt worden, doch seit jedem ersten gemeinsamen Tag hatte es sich schließlich auch weiterhin eingebürgert. Und seit sie Kippen mitbrachte, stichelte nicht einmal mehr Glen sonderlich dagegen.

"Keinen Ärger bekommen? Wegen dem Schuleschwänzen und so?" erkundigte sich Ryan jedes Mal besorgt.

Und jedes Mal antwortete Zandra mit einem Augenrollen und einem "Nicht wirklich. Meine Mum hat auch ständig Migräne. Sie versteht das."

Lex dachte an seine eigene Mutter. Sie hatte auch Migräne - die Nachwirkungen von zu viel Alkohol, zu viel Zigaretten, zu viel Herumheulen und zu viel gegen Möbelstücke gestoßen zu werden.

Sie taten nicht viel an diesen Tagen, an denen sie die Schule schwänzten. Meistens saßen sie einfach nur auf den Schaukeln herum, rauchten eine Kippe nach der anderen und leerten die Flaschen, die Glen aus seinem Elternhaus geschmuggelt hatte, bis Zandra irgendwann nach Hause ging, um den Zigarettenqualm und Alkoholgeruch unter der Dusche loszuwerden und ihre Schuluniform aus denselben Gründen in die Waschmaschine zu packen. Lex, Ryan und Glen hingen dann meistens noch eine Weile herum, bis Ryan irgendwann nach Hause musste, um seine Geschwister zu beaufsichtigen. Das war dann meistens auch der Zeitpunkt für Glen und Lex, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.

Zuhause war derzeit halbwegs erträglich. Lex' Vater lag meistens schon ziemlich weggetreten auf der Couch, während der Fernseher in enormer Lautstärke vor sich hinplärrte. Das waren allerdings auch die Tage, an denen seine Mutter nahezu in Selbstmitleid versank und ihm die ganze Zeit zu erzählen versuchte, wie Leid ihr doch alles tat.

Lex war froh, wenn er in seinem Bett liegen und zu seiner Zimmerdecke hinaufstarren konnte. Und noch besser ging es ihm, wenn es an der Zeit war, morgens das Haus zu verlassen.

"Ich kann nicht", verkündete Zandra eins Morgens zu ihrer aller Überraschung.

"Was heißt du kannst nicht?" fragte Lex ungeduldig zurück.

Zandra verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte ganz schön schmollen, wie sie inzwischen alle schon mitbekommen hatten.

"Mein Dad", bekannte sie schließlich. "Das war wohl einmal zu viel Migräne. Jedenfalls gab es Stunk, und ... ich muss von nun an zur Schule, Migräne hin oder her."

"Ignorier ihn einfach", schlug Glen vor, der grundsätzlich das machte, was er wollte, und seine Eltern wirklich einfach ignorierte.

"Das kann ich nicht", jammerte Zandra. "Mein Dad hat mir mit Fernsehverbot gedroht. Ich kann meine ganzen Lieblingssendungen nicht wer weiß wie lange verpassen!"

"Oooh, verdammt, sie kann ihre Lieblingsserien nicht sehen!" höhnte Glen, wie so oft, wenn ihm Zandra zu zickig und tussig wurde. "Das bricht mir das Herz, Schätzchen!"

Zandra rollte die Augen, stieß Glen beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich muss zur Schule", sagte sie nur.

Und weg war sie.

"Also doch Daddys kleines Mädchen." Glen spuckte verächtlich auf den Gehsteig.

"Kommt, verpissen wir uns. Zan sehen wir heute sowieso nicht mehr."

Sie sahen Zandra eine ganze Weile nicht mehr viel, was Ryan die ganze Zeit mit traurigem Hundeblick herumlaufen ließ, was dann Lex wiederum wahnsinnig machte.

"Man, seid doch froh, dass wir hier mal wieder unsere Ruhe haben und uns nicht ständig anhören müssen, wer in welcher Serie gerade wen flachgelegt hat", ächzte Glen.

Einmal kam Zandra auf dem Spielplatz vorbei, als sie früher als geplant Unterrichtsschluss gehabt hatte. Sie wies jedoch die Zigarette ab, die Ryan ihr reichte.

"Ich kann nicht. Dad kommt heute früher nach Hause. Und Mum hat vor einer Weile schon gemeint, ich würde nach Zigaretten riechen. Ich hab Schiss, dass sie was merkt. Sie räumt ihre Kippenschachteln jetzt neuerdings immer weg."

"Was willst du dann noch hier?" maulte Glen, dem ihr Gejammer auf die Nerven ging.

"Können wir uns nicht am Wochenende treffen?" fragte Zandra Lex direkt, ohne überhaupt auf Glen und seine schlechte Laune einzugehen.

"Ich kann nicht am Wochenende", meldete sich Ryan sofort, und Lex wusste, warum. Ryans Mutter arbeitete auch am Wochenende, und da Ryan dort keine Schule hatte, war er den ganzen lieben langen Tag mit Babysitten beschäftigt.

Zandra ignorierte auch Ryan und warf Lex einen langen Blick zu. Er zuckte die Schultern. Wochenenden waren bei ihm Zuhause genauso scheiße wie der Rest der Woche. Er hing ja doch die meiste Zeit irgendwo draußen herum und versuchte es zu vermeiden, seinen Eltern allzuviel unter die Augen zu kommen.

"Von mir aus."

Zandra strahlte, Ryan sah immer noch traurig aus, und Glen verdrehte genervt die Augen.

"Wolltest du nicht nach Hause?" erinnerte er sie unsanft.

"Ja, ja ..." Glen wieder ignorierend wandte sie sich erneut Lex zu. "Ich komm Samstag hier her. Zur üblichen Zeit."

Sie verabschiedete sich und Lex sah sich mit Ryans vorwurfsvollen und Glens genervten Blicken konfrontiert.

"Was?" knurrte er sie an. "Die Kleine steht auf mich. Ein bisschen Spaß wird einem ja wohl noch gegönnt sein."

"Macht doch was ihr wollt", ächzte Glen und ließ einen tiefen Schluck aus seiner Flasche folgen.

Genau das hatte Lex auch vor. Ob das Glen und Ryan nun passte oder nicht.


	7. Chapter 7

Zandra wartete wie verabredet am Spielplatz. Dieses Mal saß sie auf der alten Schaukel und nicht wie sonst auf Lex' Schoß. Und sie sah anders aus, hatte die Haare offen und war geschminkt, trug Schmuck. Lange, schlanke Beine schauten unter einem Jeansminirock hervor, und ihr dünnes Top mit den Spaghettiträgern zeigte wesentlich mehr Haut als die strenge Schuluniform. Sie hatte ihre Fingernägel lackiert, und auch die Zehnägel, die aus den hochhackigen Sandalen schauten, leuchteten in Pink.

Sie schien die anerkennenden Blicke zu genießen, die er über ihren Körper schweifen ließ, und er korrigierte sich in Gedanken. Okay, sie war hübsch. Er ärgerte sich, dass ausgerechnet Ryan das vor ihm bemerkt hatte.

"Keine Probleme, Zuhause wegzukommen?"

"Nicht wirklich." Zandra zuckte die Schultern. "Meine Eltern sind heute zum Brunch bei Freunden eingeladen. Außerdem hab ich gesagt, dass ich zu Madison zum Lernen gehe."

Madison war, wie Lex inzwischen aus Zandras unzähligen Tratschgeschichten wusste, eine ihrer Freundinnen aus der Mädchenschule.

Er versuchte sich seine Eltern beim Brunch bei Freunden vorzustellen. Das scheiterte schon allein daran, dass sie keine Freunde hatten, und schon gar keine, die sie irgendwohin zum Brunch einladen würden. Sein Vater hatte ein paar Saufkumpane in seiner Stammkneipe. Aber selbst wenn man die als Freunde bezeichnen wollte, so würden sie doch höchstens auf eine neue Runde Bier einladen als auf einen Brunch.

"Soll ich uns was zum Saufen besorgen?" fragte er nach, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte. Für eine gelegentliche Zigarette war sich Zandra nicht zu schade. Am Saufen hinderte sie jedoch bereits die Tatsache, dass sie es nicht mochte, aus der gleiche Flasche wie andere zu trinken.

Wie erwartet verzog Zandra ihr sorgfältig geschminktes Gesicht.

"Fällt dir nichts anderes ein?" maulte sie.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, was sie wollte, aber er hatte kein Geld für Kino, Kneipen oder Ähnliches.

"Es war deine Idee, uns heute zu treffen", maulte er zurück und begann sich zu fragen, ob Glen nicht recht gehabt hatte. Zandra konnte schon sehr anstrengend und sehr zickig sein.

"Ja, aber nicht immer nur zum Saufen und zum Rauchen", erwiderte sie ungeduldig. "Das macht ihr doch sowieso jeden Tag. Lass uns was anderes machen."

"Und was?"

Zandra sprang von der Schaukel und bewegte sich einigermaßen wackelig auf ihren hohen Absätzen im Sand. Genervte kehrte sie auf den normalen Weg zurück und winkte Lex, ihr zu folgen.

"Wir könnten zu mir nach Hause gehen", schlug sie vor.

Das überraschte ihn, aber es gefiel ihm. Hatte sie nicht eben erwähnt, dass ihre Eltern nicht da waren? Ihre ganze Aufmachung, die Idee, sich heute zu treffen, ihr Verhalten, ihr Vorschlag, zu ihr nach Hause zu gehen ... er hob die Augenbrauen und unterdrückte ein dreckiges Grinsen. Ryan würde ihn dafür hassen. Doch das war ihm im Augenblick völlig egal.

"Einverstanden", meinte er.

Zandra führte ihn vom Spielplatz weg und zurück in die Höhe der Mädchenschule, und von dort aus weiter durch einige Seitenstraßen mit weitläufigen Einfahrten, gepflegten Gärten und gestreiften Sonnenschirmen auf den Verandas.

"Nicht gerade groß, aber ..."

Mit einer verlegenen Geste beschrieb Zandra das Haus, vor dem sie nun stehengeblieben war. Es war ein Einfamilienhaus mit dem hier üblichen gepflegten Rasen, einem Rosenspalier an der Vorderseite, einem kleinen Balkon an der Seite und weißen, sauberen Gartenmöbeln auf der großen Veranda, auf denen wiederum sonnengelbe, neu aussehende Polster lagen.

"Cool", nickte Lex, die Hände in den Hosentaschen seiner abgewetzten Jeans vergraben, und versuchte, nicht allzu begeistert auszusehen.

Nicht gerade groß ... er hätte fast gelacht. Das Haus seiner Eltern hätte hier zweimal hineingepasst. Er verglich die beiden Häuser unwillkürlich, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, es nicht zu tun. Er konnte jemanden wie Zandra nicht einmal in die Nähe seines Hauses bringen. Die Plastiktüten mit Hausabfällen, die im Hof herumlagen und auf Abholung warteten, die viel zu hohen Büsche neben der Haustür, das Laub, das vom Nachbargarten im Herbst zu ihnen hinübergeweht wurde, das rostige alte Auto, das ohnehin nicht mehr gefahren wurde und auch nicht einmal mehr zugelassen war, der graue Putz an den Hauswänden, der so langsam abblätterte, das Fehlen von Vorhängen, Blumen oder Deko an den Fenstern ... nein, es war besser, wenn Zandra das nicht sehen würde.

Drinnen sah das Haus genauso ordentlich und nobel aus, wie Lex es sich vorgestellt hatte. Man hätte direkt vom Fußboden essen können, so sauber war er, und die Küchenstühle standen akkurat um den Küchentisch herum. Das Glas, in dem Zandra ihm schließlich Saft - ugh! - anbot, war blitzsauber gespült worden, und kein Stäubchen zierte die Ablageflächen, keine Fingerabdrücke die Glastür, die hinaus zur Veranda führte, und keine Kaffeeränder waren auf dem Küchentisch zu sehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich hier kein bisschen wohl. Doch vor Zandra ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

"Cool", wiederholte er nur wieder, leerte das Saftglas in einem Zug und wischte sich den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab, wie um zu demonstrieren, dass er und das vornehme Haus nun einmal nicht mit miteinander konform gingen.

Zandra packte das benutzte Glas in einer chromblitzenden Geschirrspülmaschine, bevor sie ihm ihr Zimmer zeigte - einfach riesig, cremefarbene Tapete, ein weicher, weißer Teppich auf dem Fußboden, hohe Fenster mit Vorhängen davor, ein Schreibtisch voll mit Schulbüchern, Poster von Popstars und Familienfotos an den Wänden, ein Schminktisch, der beladen war mit Tuben, Dosen und Tiegeln, und ein breites Bett mit einer pinkfarbenen Tagdecke, zu dessen Fußende sich ein Fernsehgerät und neben dem sich ein Nachttischschränkchen mit tragbarem Telefon und lauter Klatschzeitschriften befand.

Wenn er im Vergleich dazu an sein eigenes Zimmer dachte ... nun, er hätte fast gelacht. Und es machte ihn auch wütend. Warum hatten manche Leute alles, während andere nichts bis auf ein beschissenes Leben hatten?

"Cool", sagte er erneut und unterbrach Zandra in einem Vortrag darüber, welche CDs sie hier und welche sie gerade an Madison ausgeliehen hatte. Er legte erneut die Arme um sie. Dieses Mal alle beide.

"Lex ..."

"Hm?"

"Was ..."

Er erstickte die Frage mit einem Kuss.


	8. Chapter 8

Lex vertiefte den Kuss recht schnell, und es gefiel ihm, dass Zandra auch sofort darauf reagierte. Sie schlang ihrerseits die Arme um Lex, vertiefte den Kuss weiter und ließ zu, dass er sie gegen die Wand drückte.

Sie verbrachten eine ganze Weile so, und Zandra machte keinerlei Anstalten, wenigstens mal einen Träger von ihrem Top herunterzustreifen oder ihn ein paar Schritte in Richtung ihres Bettes zu drängen.

Er ließ seine Hände langsam ihren Rücken hinunter wandern, und als sie nicht protestierte, ließ er sie noch ein Stück tiefer gleiten. Sie erstarrte einen Moment lang, was ihn verwunderte. Hatte sie damit nicht gerechnet? Er ignorierte weitere Gedanken daran, sondern ließ von ihrem Mund ab, küsste sich ihren Hals entlang, drängte sich stärker gegen sie.

"Lex."

Sie verharrte, ging ein Stück auf Distanz. Er fragte sich, was für ein idiotisches Spielchen das sein sollte. Was sie beide wollten, war doch eigentlich seit dem Moment klar, in dem sie erzählt hatte, dass ihre Eltern nicht Zuhause waren und in dem sie ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte.

Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, sie gleich wieder gegen die Wand zu drücken und weiterzuknutschen. Da stand ein halbnacktes Mädchen - okay, nicht wirklich nackt, aber auch nur sehr knapp bekleidet und noch dazu mächtig aufgedonnert - vor ihm und schob ihn weg, bevor es zur Sache gehen konnte. Ihre Zickereien fingen an, ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen.

"Komm schon, Babe."

Na ja, vielleicht waren es die Nerven. Oder was auch immer. Obwohl ihre langen, nackten Beine nicht gerade aussahen, als wäre Zandra jemand, der so schnell bei so etwas nervös wurde.

Sie schien erleichtert zu sein, dass er sie nicht mehr gegen die Wand zu drücken versuchte, während es ihn wahnsinnig macht, ihr auf die Beine zu starren. Oder auf die Brüste. Oder die Lippen.

Er stöhnte innerlich, ließ sich auf ihre weiche Matratze sinken und klopfte kurz mit der Handfläche auf dem Platz neben sich.

"Setz dich hin, Zan. Oder willst du da ewig rumstehen?"

Sie nahm umständlich Platz, jedoch mit deutlichem Abstand zwischen ihnen. Ihr plötzliches Rührmichnichtan-Getue ging ihm schon wieder auf die Nerven. Er war schließlich nicht hier hergekommen, um blöden Saft zu trinken, verdammt!

Ungeduldig verringerte er den Abstand zwischen ihnen, in dem er zu ihr hinüberrutschte, sich dicht neben sie setzte, sie erneut in die Arme nahm. Dieses Mal vertiefte sie den Kuss nur zögerlich, aber Lex hatte keine Lust, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Immerhin saßen sie schon mal auf dem Bett. So weit, so gut.

Er drückte sie auf die Matratze, beugte sich über sie, küsste sie weiter. Sie versuchte ihn erst wegzuschieben, legte dann aber doch wieder die Arme um ihn und fuhr ihrerseits damit fort, ihn zu küssen.

Triumphierend versuchte er die Hand unter ihr dünnes Top zu schieben. Sie reagierte darauf, in dem sie sich hastig aufsetzte und mit ihrem Kopf gegen seinen knallte. Er fluchte ungehalten.

"Tut mir Leid." Auch Zandra hielt ihren Kopf.

"Was soll das?" fuhr er sie an. "Warum jetzt plötzlich die Eisprinzessinnenmasche? Aber vorher halbnackt herumspazieren und ..."

"Halbnackt!"

Wortlos deutete er auf ihre nackten Beine und den leicht hochgerutschten Rock.

Sie stand hastig auf, zerrte ihren Rock wieder ordentlich herunter, machte aber keine Anstalten mehr, sich auf das Bett zu setzen. Genervt richtete sich auf Lex auf, blieb jedoch demonstrativ sitzen wo er war.

"Das hast du falsch verstanden", versicherte sie. "Ich wollte nicht ..."

"Das könntest du vielleicht Ryan weismachen!" gab er verärgert zurück.

Sie öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank, nahm eine Strickjacke heraus und zog sie sich über, während sie - vergebens - weiter an ihrem Rock herumzerrte.

"Der wird davon auch nicht länger", kommentierte er trocken.

"Ach, sei doch still!" zischte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und denk doch was du willst! Aber ich hatte nie vor ..."

Er blickte sie finster an, und sie brach ab und zuckte die Schultern.

"Okay, vielleicht hab ich ja mit dem Gedanken gespielt. Aber das ist auch alles. Ich will noch nicht. Ich meine, jetzt noch nicht. Ich meine, ich ..."

Mehr als das 'ich will nicht' bekam Lex gar nicht wirklich mit. Er verdrehte demonstrativ die Augen.

"Toll, und jetzt machst du Zicken", beschwerte er sich.

"Das ist mein Haus!" keifte sie zurück. "Und wenn ich nicht will, dann will ich eben nicht!"

Mit jemandem wie mir, fügte er in Gedanken bitter ihrem Satz noch an, verzichtete jedoch darauf, es laut auszusprechen. Er hatte keine Lust darauf, dass sie ihren blöden Freundinnen am Montag in der Schule erzählte, dass er angefangen hätte herumzujammern.

"Fein!" schoss er zurück, erhob sich von ihrem Bett und ging zur Tür. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf den ganzen Mist und vor allem keine Lust mehr auf Zandras Zickereien.

"Lex!"

Er blieb auf dem Flur stehen, inmitten zwischen Vasen mit Sommerblumen und gerahmten Familienfotos an den Wänden.

"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?"

"Du brauchst nicht gehen."

Schon stand sie neben ihm, hakte sich bei ihm ein, blickte ihn an, klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern, so wie sie das immer tat, und zog einen Schmollmund.

Er dachte nicht lange nach, sondern entschied sich für die Probe aufs Exempel und schob sie erneut gegen die Wand. Sie ließ es geschehen, drehte jedoch den Kopf weg, als er sie küssen wollte.

"So lange kennen wir uns noch gar nicht", meinte sie.

"Schon über nen Monat."

"Was ich sagte. Das ist nicht gerade lang."

Das war für Lex schon sehr lange, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er das jetzt nicht unbedingt vor Zandra erwähnen sollte.

"Okay, du willst mehr Zeit?"

Er seufzte genervt und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe, es vor Zandra zu verbergen. Sollte sie ruhig merken, dass er angepisst war. Wenn sie jemanden haben wollte, der ständig Verständnis für alles hatte, sollte sie doch zu Ryan abhauen.

Sie nickte, und er ließ sie los, verdrehte noch einmal gekonnt die Augen und seufzte.

"Fein ..."

"Okay ... lass uns runtergehen, ja?"

Er nickte nur und folgte Zandra nach unten auf die sonnenbeschienene Veranda.


	9. Chapter 9

Weder Lex noch Zandra ließen viel über ihre Verabredung am Wochenende verlauten. Während Ryan gar nicht nachfragte, konnte Glen jedoch nicht aufhören zu löchern, was Lex irgendwann zum Hals heraushing. Ryan ging schließlich dazwischen, bevor es zur handfesten Prügelei kommen konnte.

"Da ist doch sowieso nix gelaufen!" höhnte Glen, versuchte sich jedoch nicht mehr weiter an Ryan vorbeidrängen, um sich auf Lex zu stürzen. "Sonst würd unser Obermacker hier doch sowieso nur noch damit angeben. Ich wette, er durfte nicht mal anfassen."

"Man, halt endlich dein blödes Maul, Glen!" Lex verdrehte die Augen. "Das alles geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Such dir ne eigene Tussi, da kannste dann anfassen wie du willst."

Ryan sah wieder nicht sonderlich glücklich aus, als er das zu hören bekam, was bei Lex letztendlich den letzten Geduldsfaden reißen ließ.

"Und was hast du jetzt wieder für'n beschissenes Problem?" fuhr er ihn an.

Ryan antwortete nicht sofort, sondern blickte zu Boden. Dann zuckte er die Schultern.

"Meiner Mum geht es nicht gut", murmelte er dann. "Sie konnte die letzten beiden Tage nicht arbeiten gehen. Hustet ständig, und na ja ..."

Lex hatte keine Lust auf Ryans Herumgejammer, und er wollte auch nichts über Ryans Mutter hören. Wenn Ryan von seiner Mutter sprach, dann musste Lex unwillkürlich an seine denken, und das hob seine Laune nie sonderlich.

"Husten die Leute, die diese komische neue Krankheit haben, nicht auch alle erstmal? Bevor ihre Gesichter so entstellt aussehen?" fragte Glen feixend und fing an zu lachen, als Ryan wütend von seiner Schaukel aufsprang.

"Man, Glen, halt einfach die Fresse!" knurrte Lex.

"Meine Mum hat nicht diese komische neue Krankheit!" beharrte Ryan. "Bloß die Grippe. Bisschen Husten, Fieber, sowas halt."

"Na dann ist doch alles in bester Ordnung", erwiderte Lex achselzuckend. "Und für die blöde Krankheit finden die sicher auch bald ein Gegenmittel. Finden die doch immer für alles."

"Hab gehört, die Leute krepieren dran", kam es natürlich von Glen, dem es grundsätzlich Spaß machte, wenn er anderen eins reinwürgen konnte. "Die sehen irgendwann aus wie alte Leute, und dann krepieren sie, einer nach dem anderen."

"Ich bin sicher, sie finden ein Gegenmittel", murmelte Ryan und scharrte nervös mit den Füßen im Sand.

"Hier sind auch schon einige krepiert", fuhr Glen ungerührt fort. "Ne Tussi aus meiner Straße, und so'n Nachbar von meiner Tante. Und ihr habt doch gehört, warum Mrs Llyod jetzt für Mr Davis Mathe unterrichtet. Der soll weggebracht worden sein, bevor er seine Alte anstecken konnte. Die bringen jeden weg, aber keiner weiß so recht wohin."

"Lass gut sein, Glen", murmelte Ryan vor sich hin.

"Das ist wie ne Epidemie." Glen hatte immer noch nicht genug. "Wer weiß, vielleicht krepieren wir bald alle. Lex, du solltest zusehen, dass du Zan vorher noch rumkriegst."

Lex verdrehte als Antwort darauf die Augen. Zandra wäre in dem Fall wohl eher völlig hysterisch, und dann wäre an irgendetwas anderes sowieso nicht mehr zu denken.

"Und Ryan ... wer weiß, ich meine, deine Mum ist grad ganz allein, wer weiß, ob nicht ..."

Ryan sprang von der Schaukel und drückte die Bierflasche, die er gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, Lex in die Arme.

"Ich glaube, ich gehe besser nach Hause."

Er klang nervös, und Lex schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

"Schieb mal keine Panik, Mann. Glen redet Scheiße, wie sonst auch."

Ryan zögerte einen Augenblick, schüttelte dann aber nur wieder nervös den Kopf. Er verabschiedete sich hastig und rannte fast auf dem Weg vom Spielplatz zurück zur Straße.

"Das hast du toll hinbekommen, ehrlich", ächzte Lex in Glens Richtung.

"Ach, spiel nicht den Moralapostel. Ryan ist manchmal so'n Trottel. Geschieht ihm recht, wenn er jetzt panisch nach Hause rennt und von seiner Alten einen Anschiss bekommt, weil er nicht in der Schule ist."

Irgendwie verdarb das Lex letztendlich auch noch den Tag. Er trank mehr als gewöhnlich und war froh, von Glen wegzukommen, als es dunkel wurde. Sein Vater war Zuhause, betrunken wie meistens.

"Wo bist du gewesen! herrschte er Lex an. "Treib dich nicht immer rum! Mach dich nützlich! Hier sieht's aus wie Sau!"

Zandra hätte keinen Fuß in diese Küche gesetzt, mit all den leeren Flaschen überall, den Kaffeerändern auf dem Esstisch, dem ungespülten Geschirr der letzten drei Tage neben der Spüle.

"Ich spül schon ab", maulte er zurück, ergriff ein paar Teller und klatschte sie genervt in das Spülbecken.

Der Schlag, den er dafür abbekam, war nichts gegen die, die im Laufe des Abends noch folgten. Sein Vater war wütend und aggressiv, und da Lex' Mutter sich wohlweislich zu einem Spaziergang verzogen hatte, war es Lex, der die ganze schlechte Laune abbekam.

Es war nicht das erste Mal und sicher auch nicht das letzte Mal. Er würde die blauen Flecken überleben. Er würde das blaue Auge überleben. Und die Küche war wieder einigermaßen sauber. Er wünschte, seine Mutter wäre Ryans Mutter. Die kam erst spät nach Hause und fand trotzdem noch Zeit zum Saubermachen, während seine den ganzen Tag Zuhause saß und es hier trotzdem immer aussah als hätte ein Schwein die Zimmer verwüstet.

Lex ließ sich nicht mehr unten blicken. Auch dann nicht, als er seine Mutter nach Hause kommen hörte. Er wusste, dass sie wusste, was vorgefallen war. Aber sie kam trotzdem nicht nach oben. Er wusste warum. Sie mied ihn, und wenn er sie das nächste Mal sah, würde sie ihn vollheulen, wie schrecklich doch alles war und wie sehr sie sich dafür hasste, so schwach zu sein. Er hasste sie auch dafür.

Ryan war am nächsten und übernächsten Tag in der Schule, wirkte jedoch sehr nervös und kam noch weniger als sonst mit. Offenbar ging es seiner Mutter immer noch nicht besser, und inzwischen gab es auch zwei weitere Klassenkameraden, die ähnlich besorgt um Familienangehörige waren.

Dann fehlte Ryan zwei komplette Wochen im Unterricht und erschien auch nicht abends nach der Schule am Treffpunkt auf dem alten Spielplatz. Selbst Glen hörte irgendwann auf, seine Sprüche darüber zu reißen.

Als sie schließlich eines abends vor dem winzigen Bungalow standen, in dem Ryan mit seiner Mutter und den jüngeren Geschwistern lebte, bekamen sie ihn auch nur kurz zu sehen. Er wirkte abgehetzt, müde, gereizt.

"Sie wollen sie abholen", sagte er nur, und es klang vollkommen verzweifelt. "Wenn es nicht besser wird, wollen sie sie abholen."

Fast erwartete Lex, dass Glen irgendeinen Spruch loslassen würde, aber Glen stand einfach nur da und wusste wohl auch nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

"Das wird schon wieder, Ryan", sagte Lex schließlich, der nicht wusste, was er sonst sagen sollte.

Ryan nickte nur. Aber er sah nicht so aus, als würde er es auch glauben.


	10. Chapter 10

In den nächsten Wochen fehlten mehr und mehr Klassenkameraden. Ryan kam gar nicht erst wieder. Man hatte seine Mutter weggebracht, und er war nun für seine jüngeren Geschwister verantwortlich, bis eine Lösung gefunden worden war. Glen war nervöser, als er zugeben wollte, während Lex sich einzureden versuchte, dass das ihm egal wäre, was mit seinen Eltern passierte. Doch selbst er merkte, dass das eigentlich nicht stimmte. Was ihn auch wieder ärgerte. Eigentlich sollte es ihm wirklich egal sein. Eigentlich sollte er sogar froh darüber sein. Aber er schaffte es einfach nicht, und das ließ ihn unglaublich wütend und aggressiv werden.

Dann erschien Zandra eines Abends auf dem Spielplatz, in Jeans, mit nur lose zusammengebundenen Haaren und einer viel zu weiten Strickjacke. Allein daran war zu merken, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Selbst jemandem wie Lex, der das Äußere bei einem Mädchen nur in Verbindung mit großen Brüsten und knappen Klamotten bemerkte, blieb das nicht verborgen.

"Zan. Was ist passiert?"

Auch Glen wirkte nervös. Jeder war unendlich nervös in der letzten Zeit.

"Meine Mum", jammerte Zandra und warf sich Lex so heftig um den Hals, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte. "Sie ist zu meiner Tante gefahren, weil es ihr nicht gut ging. Und jetzt ..."

"Hat sie auch die beschissene Epidemie!" vollendete Glen dumpf.

"Halt die Schnauze, Mann!" fuhr ihn Lex an. Er legte den Arm um Zandra, die ihn in diesem Moment ehrlich Leid tat. Er wusste nur genausowenig wie bei Ryan, was er ihr sagen sollte.

"Und mein Dad ... er hustet jetzt auch", schluchzte Zandra weiter und klammerte sich an Lex.

"Ist vielleicht nur ein normaler Husten, Babe. Nicht jeder, der hustet, hat gleich diesen verdammten Virus."

Aber wie standen die Chancen, dass jemand, der ausgerechnet jetzt Husten hatte, auch tatsächlich einen gewöhnlichen Husten hatte?

"Wo ist Ryan?" murmelte Zandra statt einer Antwort und blickte sich jetzt erstmals weiter um.

Lex und Glen tauschten einen Blick.

"Zuhause", musste Lex schließlich zugeben. "Seine Mum ... sie haben sie weggebracht, und er muss sich um seine Geschwister kümmern."

Zandra schluchzte auf. "Madisons Großeltern haben sie auch weggebracht", jammerte sie. "Und sie haben seither nichts mehr von ihnen gehört. Maddie meint, sie sind bestimmt schon - bestimmt schon ..."

"Kre...", setzte Glen an, als er Lex' zornigen Blick auffing und ohne das Wort zu beenden in den Sand starrte. Sie hatten eine Flasche Wodka zwischen sich stehen, aber niemand rührte sie mehr an.

"Sie sagen, alle Erwachsenen sterben", heulte Zandra. "Manche sagen auch, keiner wird das überleben. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hin soll, wenn die meine Eltern wegbringen. Was soll ich machen?"

"Wir bleiben alle zusammen", erwiderte Lex, ohne lange zu überlegen. "So wie wir hier auch immer zu viert rumhängen. Du, ich, Glen, Ryan. Wir schlagen uns schon irgendwie durch. Und vielleicht kommts ja auch nicht so. Vielleicht werden die ja alle wieder gesund."

"Ja, vielleicht steht Ryan morgen hier und sagt uns, dass seine Mum wieder da ist. Und deine hat vielleicht nur Grippe", nickte Glen.

Zandra nickte mechanisch, sah aber nicht so aus, als würde sie daran glauben. Lex glaubte auch nicht daran. Aber ihm gefiel der Gedanke, frei zu sein. Er konnte seinen Eltern trotz allem nichts Schlimmes wünschen. Aber er konnte sich darüber freuen, von Zuhause rausgekommen zu sein. Glen, Ryan, Zandra. Die waren mehr Familie für ihn als seine eigenen Eltern. Er kannte Glen und Ryan jetzt schon ewig. Und Zan ... er mochte Zan. Zandra gehörte auch schon irgendwie dazu.

Zandras Mutter war die nächste, die weggebracht wurde. Ihrem Vater ging es auch immer schlechter, doch er versuchte es anscheinend zu verheimlichen. Auch Glens Eltern husteten jetzt beide, und Lex' Vater hatte Panik bekommen, als auch Lex' Mutter zu husten begonnen hatte.

"Scheiße, ich fang mir den Scheiß nicht auch noch ein!" hatte er herumgepoltert und seine Frau wütend beiseite gestoßen. "Ich bin hier weg, dann könnt ihr in den Drecksloch hier krepieren!"

"Alex!"

"Fass mich bloß nicht an! Ich hab gesagt, ich will den Scheiß nicht auch noch!"

Lex und seine Mutter sahen zu, wie sein Vater ein paar Sachen zusammenpackte und aus der Haustür ins Freie stolperte. Es war schon dunkel draußen, und auch nicht mehr allzu warm.

"Er hat auch schon gehustet, heute morgen, im Badezimmer. Ich habs gehört." Lex' Mutter begann zu weinen. "Wir werden alle eingehen. Davor kann man nicht davonlaufen! Oh, Lex ..."

Sie blieben am Küchentisch sitzen, seit langem das erste Mal ohne mit Panik daran zu denken, dass sie Lex' Vater wecken oder stören könnten. Lex hielt seine Mutter im Arm, wie er vor ein paar Wochen Zandra im Arm gehalten hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid, Lex. Es tut mir alles so Leid. Ich war eine beschissene Mutter. Ich war ..."

Er ließ sie reden. Es war soviel passiert in der letzten Zeit. Ihm fehlte die Energie und die Lust, ihr zu widersprechen. Sie hatte ja recht, sie war eine beschissene Mutter. Sie trug nicht alleine die Schuld daran, aber doch genug. Das war nun einmal so. Das einzige, was sich geändert hatte, war, dass sich sein Hass jetzt in Mitleid gewandelt hatte. Und Trauer.

Sie brachten seine Mutter etwa zeitgleich mit Glens Mutter weg, und nur eine Woche später folgte Glens Vater. Glen hatte sich zurückgezogen, redete nicht mehr ganz so viel, spuckte weniger große Töne. Er hatte meistens eine Flasche mit Alkohol bei sich. Merkwürdigerweise verspürte Lex jedoch gar keinen Drang zum Betrinken. Vielmehr hatte er sich in der ersten Nacht, nachdem man seine Mutter weggebracht hatte, damit ausgetobt, Möbel aus dem Weg zu stoßen und den Alkoholvorrat seines Vaters samt Flasche auf dem Hof zu vernichten, in dem er sie voller Zorn, Hass, Wut und auch Angst gegen die Hauswand geschleudert hatte. Er hatte erst aufgehört, als er sich böse dabei geschnitten und ihm ein wütender Nachbar mit der Polizei gedroht hatte.

Dann tauchte Zandra bei ihnen auf, völlig verstört und am Heulen. Ihr Vater weigerte sich, sich wegbringen zu lassen, war jedoch schon so krank, dass er kaum noch vernünftig sprechen konnte.

"Sein ganzes Gesicht ... entstellt ... und so weiß wie eine Wand ...", heulte sie. "Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich machen soll. Ich wollte ein Krankenhaus anrufen, aber er hat sich schrecklich aufgeregt und es mir verboten. Aber ..."

"Ruf das Krankenhaus an, Zan", sagte Lex, der nicht wusste, was er ihr hätte sonst raten sollen.

"Der alte Kauz neben uns, den haben sie vor drei Tagen tot in seinem Bett gefunden", warf Glen ein. "Glaub mir, Zan, du willst nicht eines Tages reinkommen und ..."

Zandra schrie auf, Glen starrte wieder auf die Flasche vor ihm und Lex wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Schließlich nahm er Zandra in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Er verstand das alles nicht mehr. Ja, das Leben war immer schon scheiße gewesen. Aber jetzt war es nicht nur für ihn so. Sogar ein verwöhntes Modepüppchen wie Zandra litt und heulte jetzt Er unterdrückte die Wut, die ihn packte, nur noch mehr.

Die Evakuierungscamps waren das nächste, was kam. Mädchen und Jungen, Kinder und Teenager und Kleinkinder, wurden getrennt in solchen untergebracht. Die Seuche breitete sich rasend schnell aus, und die Zahl des Todesopfer stieg stündlich. Nun wollte man wenigstens die Kinder und Jugendlichen noch irgendwie schützen.

"Ich geh nicht allein da hin!" jammerte Zandra. "Lex, du hast gesagt, dass wir alle zusammenbleiben!"

"Lass uns abhauen, los", drängte auch Glen.

Aber Ryan wollte nicht gehen, konnte seine jüngeren Geschwister nicht im Stich lassen. Und Lex, Glen, Ryan und Zandra brachten es letztendlich nicht über sich, einfach ohne Ryan zu verschwinden.

Zandra, gemeinsam mit ihrer Freundin Madison, wurde am Tag darauf mit vielen anderen Mädchen ihres Alters in einen Bus verladen. Am Tag darauf wurden Ryans jüngere Geschwister abgeholt, und nur wenige Stunden später bestiegen Lex, Ryan und Glen missmutig einen der Busse. Sie hatten alle Angst, aber keiner wollte es zugeben. Sie starrten hinaus auf die Straße. Es regnete, und als der Bus durch eine große Pfütze fuhr, platschte Schlammwasser bis nach oben an die Fensterschreiben. Das trübe Wetter passte zur Stimmung.

"Sie haben mir nicht mal gesagt, wo sie die Kleinen hinbringen", sagte Ryan und ballte die Fäuste dabei.

"Wir hauen ab, so bald wir können", knurrte Lex. "Dann finden wir Zandra, so wie wirs abgemacht hatten. Und meinethalben deine Geschwister. Und dann schlagen wir uns irgendwie durch."

Es sollte nicht allzulange dauern, bis die Evakuierungscamps nutzlos sein würden. Bis die Welt da draußen plötzlich den Kindern und Jugendlichen gehören würde. Bis sich alles ändern und ein neuer Anfang auf sie alle warten würde.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Nur noch eine völlig neue Welt.


End file.
